Stranded/Episode 2
This is the second episode of Stranded, entitled, Paradise. Episode 2; Paradise October 30th, 2014 ---- The cold, brisk wind flies through the air on this particular Thursday morning, causing the brownish-red leaves on the large oak trees to shake methodically. With the sun barely above the horizon and the sky a beautiful combination of orange and pink, it truly was a beautiful morning. At least, it was for Duane Bowe. Duane is a seventeen year old junior at Young Mt. High, and is regarded as one of the most sought out high school prospects in the school's history. His specialty? Basketball. It's not just his skill either that makes him so special, it's his attitude and outlook on life -- everything's good. Everyone's special. He's as humble and classy as they come in this day and age, and that's what makes him special. He drives to school today in a '70 black Brougham, his eyes glued to the sky and scenery around him. Sporting a red hoodie and dark blue jeans, there is not a thing in the world that can bring this young star down this morning. Or at least, that was before his phone rang. His gray iPhone, which resides in a cup holder directly to the right of him began to vibrate spastically, and impulsively he grabbed it. Briefly looking down at it before looking back to the room, he noticed it belonged to a "Tylerrrr", one of his best friends. What could he want so early in the morning? Duane knows Tyler knows that he's driving, as this has always been Duane's schedule, so why call? Putting his thoughts on hold, Duane slowly presses the "Accept Call" button, putting the phone to his ear and putting his eyes back down on the road. "Yo, Ty? What's happenin'?" he asked, as lively as always. Silence. Duane repeats his name. Again, silence. "Man, what's gotten into you?" Duane nonchalantly asks. "Is this another one of your stupid fuckin' pranks? Cause I'm driving and if I get into a wreck I'm blaming you." "...Sorry." There it is. There's Tyler's voice, but instead of his usual high-pitched and charismatic voice, it was a faint whisper and it sounded so…somber. That was the first thing that caught Duane off-guard. "Ty?" he repeats. "You okay?" There was a slight pause, before the faint voice is heard again. "…Yeah, sorry." Duane chuckled. It was light hearted and rather forced, but if Duane knew anything about Tyler, it's that when he's upset, he gets way too emotional. The only thing Duane can do is to try to make him feel better before he sees him in person where they can tackle this problem together. "Don't be sorry, man. Want me to come pick you up?" Another silence. This one less awkward on both of their parts, but it barely takes ten seconds before Tyler comes up with his answer. "Sure." ---- It's only five minutes out of his way, so for Duane to drop bye Tyler's small condo is no big deal. Duane parks in the back of Tyler's driveway, sitting back in his black leather seats, taking a deep breath. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about Tyler, but what's sitting here worrying gonna do? Tyler sighs and immediately reaches for his phone to notify Tyler of his arrival -- but there's no point. Before Duane can even reach for his cell phone, his passenger door is opened, and Tyler flies in, shutting it behind him. Duane's taken back by his sudden arrival, but he's just glad to see that for the most part, Tyler looks relatively good and unharmed. While his hair is messed up, Tyler for the most part looks like he just had a horrible night's rest, and beside that, his pink striped polo is slightly unbuttoned, but nothing off…what's happening? "Hey, are you feeli--" before Duane can even ask Tyler what was the matter or how he was feeling, Tyler's voice came screeching through. "HAPPYY BIRTHDAY, DUANE~!" Tyler yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice even pierced Duane's ears, but before he can react on that, Tyler engulfs Duane in a hug. "You're finally the big one-seven!" Duane could only smile as Tyler released his grip on him. "So you're okay than?" he asked, even though the answer should be pretty clearly…which is exactly why Tyler falls back in the passenger seat, grabbing his head. "So dull." he mumbled, which Duane could only laugh at, as for the most part it's true. "But, yes I'm fine. I just wanted you to come pick me up before you saw anyone else so I could be the first one to wish you a happy birthday~!" As Duane threw his car in reverse and started to slowly back out of the driveway, he could only smile at Tyler. This kid… "Thanks, Ty." Duane said, before nudging his arm. "Even though you worried me sick and nearly blew out my eardrums, I guess I'll take it." Tyler smiled in victory himself. In fact, there was nothing in the world that could remove that smile from his face. After all, today's a day to celebrate! The birthday of one of his most precious friends. And even more importantly, was Duane really worried about him? Was he really 'worried sick'? Even on his own birthday? That thought made Tyler even more happy. He really did have a special friend in Duane, and for that he was so grateful… ---- This morning for Duane was beyond amazing. First meeting up with Tyler, who was being even more dramatic than usual for Duane's birthday, and when the two got to the Young Mt. High on this particular morning, they were greeted at the entrance by a few of Duane's closer friends, Mackenzie Rosa, Oliver, Jordana, among two other students. It was all rather touching as each one of them greeted Duane with either a hug or pat on the back. However once everything calmed down and it was just Duane and Tyler again in their science class, their two respective seats next to one another. The two were in the midst of a conversation about the latest news in sports when Tyler's jaw had randomly dropped, spurting out he forgot something. And it wasn't until Tyler started to dig furiously through his bookbag did Duane know exactly what he forgot… Tyler suddenly pulled his hand out from his bag, and with a loud and exaggerated "Founnnd it~!" Duane only chuckled as Tyler took a small box out of his bookbag and plopped it right on Duane's desk. Duane just stared at the small brown box for a bit, he just couldn't believe Tyler actually got him something. "Open it!" Tyler enthusiastically called out, patting Duane on the back, who looked back at Tyler with a wide grin. From an outsider's perspective, it would look as if Tyler was more excited for Duane's gift than Duane actually was; and in some aspects, it's true. Tyler couldn't wait for Duane to just open the gift already and see his reaction. Meanwhile, Duane was just in awe that Tyler would actually go out of his way to get him something. Sure, Duane'd do the same, but unlike Tyler, he has a job. After what felt like an eternity for Tyler (although in reality only being ten full seconds), Duane gripped the box and slowly opened it, revealing a golden necklace with a silver cross. Duane smiled in a reaction. That's all he could do. He was at a loss of words… "Soooooo~?" Tyler smiled victoriously as he watched Duane's reaction to his present. Duane slowly picked the necklace out of the box, closely examining it, before turning to Tyler. "It's beautiful...how did you afford this?” Tyler only shrugged his shoulders, smiling as he looked into Duane’s eyes. Before he could respond, Duane’s arm flies around him, gripping onto his shoulder, and pulling him into a light hug. Tyler’s smile got wider in return, as he was brought closer to Duane, before putting his arm around Duane’s opposite shoulder. “Thank you…” Duane mumbled, his smile not leaving his face. This has been such a beautiful day so far...and all he could do was thank those who made this day special...his friends. ---- However, today wasn’t a great day for all in Young Mt. High. Take Jennifer Mallory for example, a sixteen year old who sat alone in her biology class today. She had purple and black hair that is divided down the middle, purple on the right, black on the left, and had pale white skin. She wore a rainbow sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and a pair of purple sneakers today. Currently she sat in the middle of her classroom, the seat next to her being empty, as the teacher called out names for attendance. And, as she sat there, her hand supporting her head to keep it from crashing into the table, she couldn’t help but stare at the empty seat next to her and wonder...where is he? “Mallory.” the stern, tough voice of her biology teacher Mr. Stephenson called to her. She immediately snaps into attention, putting her hand in the air, with a lousy, “Here.” Mr. Stephenson nods his head, looking back down at his list for a second, before looking back up at Jennifer. “And your boyfriend…?” he asked, smirking as he said it. His questions grabs the attention of Jennifer and a few of the others in the class (whom giggle and laugh in response). “He’s not my boyfriend.” Jennifer yawned, as she stretched out her back. “Not here, either.” “This is the sixth day in a row…” Mr. Stephenson continued, to which Jennifer really only could nod her head to. “...do you know where he is?” “I haven’t heard from him in a couple of days.” Jennifer said. “Last I heard from him he wasn’t feeling too hot.” “Well,” Mr. Stephenson said, getting up from his desk with a rather-large stack of papers in his hand, before slowly approaching Jennifer’s seat. “Would you mind dropping these off at his house after school for me?” As Mr. Stephenson dropped the stack of papers on the table in front of Jennifer, she nodded. “I was going to check up on him anyways…” she yawned as she said. “Good.” he sighed. “And if you could tell him to come in tomorrow, we’d all appreciate it very much.” As Mr. Stephenson walked away from Jennifer’s table, she picked up the stack of papers he left her, and threw them blindly in her bag. It was true, she was going to visit him after school, but she wanted to see if he was alright, not give him all of this shit. Sighing to herself, Jennifer threw her hands in her pockets, quickly sliding her phone out and placing it on the table in front of her. She stared at it for a few seconds in silence before looking up at her science teacher who was still doing attendance. This was going to be a long day… “So, dating, huh?” the girl who sits in front of Jennifer suddenly and very playfully said. Jennifer giggled herself. “Sounds funny, right?” she asked, running her finger through her hair, but all the girl in front of her did was chuckle herself. “I dunno, Jen.” she smirked. “I’ve always thought there was something going on between you two too…” Jennifer shook her head, still smiling light-heartedly at the girl in front of her. Once she turns back around however, Jennifer’s eyes slowly drifted back to the empty seat beside her. She honestly didn’t know why she was so nervous about him...maybe it was just because she hasn’t seen him in over a week that she was like this. Oh well, she’ll see him today...so she at least has something to look forward to. ---- The school day flies by for Duane, goes in slow-motion for Jennifer, and for Oliver, well, every day is just as good as the last one. There’s nothing in this world that can really bother him at this point in his life; like all people his age, he has no perception of death. He is immortal. At this moment, he sits with Mackenzie, and Duane just outside of the school on a dark green bench. While normally this group of three would be rather bright and carefree, there was this tension among them, and the source of that conflict lies within Mackenzie, who sports a leather jacket and dark jeans. Mackenzie had been getting weird vibes all day from Oliver, and even his friend Duane (who had just recently heard of the incident with Miranda), was upset with him. Of course, Mackenzie was oblivious as to why they were mad at him, but the two didn’t feel the need or want to spell it out for him, especially not on Duane’s big day. As Oliver’s phone suddenly vibrates from on top of his lap, a girl with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes passes the trio. She wears a gray sweatshirt, playing with the two strings attached to it as she walked past them, and also wears tight jeans...very tight jeans. However, Oliver’s too attached to his phone to notice her, and Mackenzie’s too busy staring at her ass to notice who it is...until Duane hops up from his spot on the bench. “Sammi!” he calls out to her, and the girl instinctively spins around. As Duane briskly walks to her and Oliver looks up from his phone, Mackenzie slowly realizes who it is. “Gross.” he mumbled to himself, shivering as he said so. Oliver barely heard his comment, but it was enough to make him want to punch Mackenzie square in the jaw… Upon reaching her, it’s Duane who wraps the girl in his arms, and lifts her into the air as she giggled. “Hey,” he said as he slowly put her back down. “Hi.” she said as Duane released his grip on her. “Long time no see, Bowe.” “Yeah, yeah,” he nudged her playfully. “Enough with the formalities. I heard Josh has been really sick lately, he doin’ okay?” She nodded her head, although her face showed uncertainty. “I haven’t seen him in two days but he should be okay, I was actually leaving early today to see him.” Duane smiled at her. “Good, good.” he mumbled. “Well, tell him I hope he gets better, would ya?” “Yeah, of course.” she said, nervously pushing the long strand of hair out from in front of her face. “Thanks, Bowe.” Duane shook his head, his smile not leaving his face. “Alright, Sammi.” As the two parted ways, Duane smiled to himself as he walked back to the bench where Oliver and Mackenzie waited. As he sat back down next to Mackenzie, it’s Oliver who breaks the silence. “How is she?” he asked, faintly smiling at Duane. Duane shook his head, putting his face in his hands. “She seemed nervous…” “Maybe it’s ‘cause Josh has been ill…?” Oliver asked, but before Duane can even say something, it’s Mackenzie who pipes up. “She doesn’t like you anymore, Duane.” he bluntly muttered. “She doesn’t like any of us anymore.” Oliver and Duane both fall silent. Mackenzie struck a nerve in both of them and he knew it...but what else was he gonna say? “I’m sorry but it’s true. She has good reason not to like us...after everything we put her and Josh through.” The three falls into silence. None of them know what to say after that...well, except Mackenzie. He could keep going on and on about this, but for the two sitting next to him, he decides to keep his mouth shut. The silence between the three lasts a solid minute before Oliver suddenly got up from the bench, stretching his back out. “Well, I gotta go to practice.” he said, grabbing his bookbag off the floor from beside Mackenzie’s feet. “Talk to you later, Duane.” ---- Jennifer and Jordana walk side-by-side down the street in a local neighbourhood. Jennifer, while tired from all the walking she’s been doing, seems to be rather chipper, skipping every other step as she goes down the lone road. Jordana found this particularly funny, because Jennifer’s normally never like this; she’s normally much more relaxed and less quirky. Jordana, on the other hand, is much more mellow opting to walk slowly and put more effort into not losing her focus on her best friend, Jennifer. Jordana always found it interesting how this one boy could make Jennifer turn from the most carefree person you could ever lay eyes on, to a girl with this much pep in her step. “Rumor has it Josh finally made his move…” Jordana playfully called out to Jennifer, who stops dead in her tracks. If this was anyone else Jennifer could brush off the stupid remark and continue on her way...but not Jordana. Why? Because Jordana was the only one Jennifer ever told she had a crush on Joshua (despite the rest of the school knowing it just through her actions around him; at least she could deny it to those people). “...or are those just rumors?” Jennifer span around to where she’s facing Jordana, her hair flying in front of her face as she did so. “He’s too busy daydreaming about Sammi.” Jennifer said, shrugging her shoulders as Jordana caught up with her. “I just can’t wait to see him, it’s been too long.” “It’s only been a week.” Jordana mumbled to herself, before turning to Jennifer. “If he’s puking or someshit like that I’m bouncin’ though.” Jennifer again shrugged her shoulders, before smirking at Jordana. “You gonna walk all the way home?” “If I have to.” she mumbled as the two suddenly turned down a driveway. The driveway had no car in it, and it led to a small one-story house with a brown siding. However, as the girls got to the front door, as Jennifer knocked, Jordana looked back to the front yard, where she saw a cat strolling across the front yard. It was a cute little guy, white fur and orange spots, with big black eyes that Jordana could clearly see from over twenty feet away. “He’s not coming…” Jennifer sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “...oh well.” As she said that, Jennifer twisted the doorknob on the front door, and walked right on it like it was her own home. Jordana, had she not known Jennifer, would’ve remained dumbfounded at the door, but instead opts to join her inside. The inside of the house was rather clean, and as the two girls strolled into the kitchen, there was one thing that rested on the counter...a six pack of beer. Or well, eight six-packs, all empty. Jennifer seemed unfazed by it, but Jordana couldn’t help but notice it and, in turn, get a bit worried. “Did Josh drink all those?” she asked, turning to Jennifer who sat her backpack on the stool that sat beside the counter. “I don’t think so.” Jennifer mumbled, twiddling her fingers nervously as she said so. “Anyways, we should go check his room.” Jennifer quickly left the kitchen, and Jordana hesitantly followed, although still curious about the empty packs and even more so about Jennifer’s sudden nervous response. The two girls went from the kitchen into the hallway of the house, and walked down the hallway until getting to the end of the hallway. Jennifer planted herself in front of Joshua’s door, knocking on it very lightly while Jordana just watched, sighing to herself. “He’s not answering.” Jennifer complained, before turning the doorknob on the bedroom door, and striding into Joshua’s room. Jordana sighed to herself before following Jennifer in the room. “Y’know Jen, it’s not right to just barge into people’s rooms, you never know what they might be doing…” Before Jordana could continue her sentence however, she’s cut off by a loud, exaggerated gasp that had escaped Jennifer’s mouth, before Jordana even noticed what she was looking at. Lying sprawled out unconscious across the floor, in a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, is Joshua Shallow, a sixteen year old boy. Jordana just looked down on the unconscious Joshua...why is he sweating that much and wearing that much clothing all at once? That’s probably not the best idea… Jennifer sighed to herself as she bent down next to the unconscious boy, placing her hand over her forehead. “Man, he’s hot…” Jennifer sighed, removing her hand from his forehead, before turning to Jordana and winking. “...and not in that way you perv.” Jordana chuckled to herself as Jennifer poked Joshua's face. "He looks dead." she mumbled. "Maybe he needs mouth-to-mouth…" Jennifer yawned, winking again at Jordana. "…we should probably help him onto his bed though." Jordana nodded her head as she bent down on the opposite side of Joshua, wrapping one arm around his two legs, and her other around his neck, and with a certain ease she lifts him off the floor. Jennifer rises with the two, although putting in minimal effort, following Jordana to Joshua's bed, who places him gently down on his bed. Jennifer placed her hands on her hips as Jordana back slowly away from Joshua's bed. "Wow Jordy, you didn't even break a sweat." Jordana flashed a smile at Jennifer. "Well he's lucky he's only ninty goddamn pounds." "Yeah," she mumbled, before walking closer to the bed. "Well, you can go now. I think I'm going to stay around until he wakes up." "Playing mom again?" Jordana asked, before mockingly putting her hands on her hips, to which Jennifer giggled. "Well, I'll stay too. Got nothin' better to do anyways…" "Oh?" Jennifer asked, perking up at Jordana. Well, now her interest had been piqued… "My mom's a doctor, remember?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "It'd be better if I stayed and helped so he didn't have an amateur like you taking care of him." Jennifer stood at attention, raising her hand to her forehead, giving Jordana a salute. "Yes, Doctor Mason! What do we do first?" Jordana sighed, shaking her head at her best friend. "Well, he obviously has a fever, so maybe getting him a glass of ice water and getting him out of this baggy sweatshirt…" "Ohh~!" Jennifer nearly shrieked. "I wanna strip him!" Jordana chuckled again, before shaking her head. "My sincerest apologies, but I think it's better if I do it." Jennifer frowned at her, but Jordana continue. "I already touched him more than you have, if he's contagious isn't better I do it so we don't both get sick...?" Jordana then winked at Jennifer. "Also, I don't trust you alone with the poor kid..." Jennifer puffed her cheeks out at Jordana. "Fine I'll get some water than..." she let her words hang in the air for a moment before disappearing into the hallway. ---- Jennifer and Samantha sit next to one another in Joshua’s kitchen, staring blankly from each other to the dusty walls, to the floor, and to the ceiling before their eyes meet again. Samantha had gotten there just ten minutes ago to check up on Joshua, before being ushered away by Jordana who seemed to be taking her role as ‘doctor’ too seriously. From that point, the two girls sat together in boredom, eating any and all food they could find from within Joshua’s kitchen. “That Jordy, huh?” Jennifer mumbled, finally breaking the silence that plagued them since Samantha’s arrival. “First she takes Oliver, and now she’s stealing Joshie from us…” Samantha nodded her head, giggling as she did so. “I know, right?” Jennifer suddenly rose from her feet after Samantha finished her sentence. “That’s it!” she enthusiastically said. “I will not just stand here while she takes Josh away from us!” At that particular moment, Jordana rounded the corner, walking into the kitchen with Joshua slowly following her. “Yeah, yeah, sit back down…” she remarked. “I’m not stealing your boyfriend.” “Boyfriend?” Joshua coughed. “Whose boyfriend?” Samantha giggled as she examined her best friend. He was clearly still out of it, his skin paler than usual, his glasses missing, hair greasy, and he looked very emaciated...but that’s just normal for him. “Joshieeee~” she called, throwing her hands into the air as Joshua walked closer to her. “I’ve missed you!” As she finished her sentence, Joshua practically fell into her arms, and as Samantha wrapped him in her arms, she could feel just how hot he was from their foreheads coming in contact with each other. Jordana stopped in front of the refrigerator watching the two silently as Jennifer slowly walked up next to her, smiling. “And you keep saying you don’t learn anything from your mom…” Jennifer teased, nudging Jordana’s arm, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Jennifer turned her attention back to the two in front of her, who were still in their hug. “Well, thanks anyways, I really owe you one.” Jordana shook her head, smiling at Jennifer. “It was nothing...anyone with a brain coulda did what I did.” Jordana trailed off shortly after, before putting her mouth directly next to Jennifer’s ear. “You better hurry before she takes him from youu.” she whispered. Jennifer scoffed, pulling away from Jordana. “I know.” she mumbled. Jordana nudged Jennifer’s shoulder playfully, who continues to stare at the sick boy. Jordana smiled to herself before mumbling to herself, “This love triangle’s so awkward…” ---- By four o'clock in the afternoon, Oliver is just finished getting changed in the gym locker room after track practice. He's sweaty and tired and normally he'd just be unable to wait to go home, hop in the shower, and maybe have Jordana over for a movie later…however, right now he has something else on his mind. He sits next to Kenton, whom is just finishing changing as well, throwing his turquoise polo back over his chest. "I have to pick up Miranda again after school." Oliver shrugged, standing up when Kenton signals that he's done. Kenton nods, sighing to himself. "Why didn't she go today?" "She still wasn't feeling it after what happened yesterday…" Kenton mumbled. "You're free to come over with Jordana before school and drag her out of bed; I'm not gonna stop ya. She needs to get her grades back up." Oliver approvingly nodded his head as they exited the locker room. "This whole thing with your sister got me thinking though…" "About?" Kenton asked, turning his head toward Oliver. "About getting the old gang back together." Oliver finished. "It's a stupid thought, I know, however it's been so long since I've seen Joshie and Sammi and Lizzie…" Kenton only shrugged his shoulders at the idea. "I'm not against it, but do you really think it's possible? Miranda and Mack hate each other, Josh and Sammi hasn't said one word to any of us after what happened with Baylor…" Oliver just sighed at Kenton's statements. While he had an excellent point, that doesn't change the fact that he misses them all a lot. Sure, he's kept in contact with Kenton, Jordana, Mackenzie, Tyler, and Duane…but the rest of them…it'd be amazing just to speak to them all again without being so hostile. "But," Kenton continued, offering Oliver a light, but genuine, smile. "I think we should go for it. I mean, why not, right? It'd be fun to have everyone back together again, right?" Oliver nodded, smiling in return. "Exactly. And, maybe we can make omens with Josh while we're at it." Kenton again shrugged; he wasn't going to disagree with Oliver on this. It'd be good to see his old friends, and maybe even get Miranda to get some friends beside him again. Why not give it a shot? Category:Stranded Category:Stranded Episodes Category:Issues